RWBY: Fields of Ashes
by tonkydadonky
Summary: A teenage otaku dies from an accident, and got a second chance in Remnant as a Huntsman. But, the pressure is on as his prescence alone brings more dangers to combat him and his new friends... OC(SI)xharem
1. New Beginnings

Rain falls on the asphault, turning the normal grey road dark. A blue hooded teen was sitting on the backseat of an SUV, listening to Linkin Park. That teen is me, I am currently on my way home from my check up. I had been suffering from fevers every month, lasting from 3 days to 2 whole weeks bedridden. Right now, it has been 6 whole months since then and my condition has improved greatly.

But, when life has given you apples, expect some lemons to make lemonade. I turned to right to see a 10-wheeler speeding to our side. Suddenly, the truck started to slow down. I squinted my eyes, noticing an unconcious driver behind the wheel. This revelation caused me to face my Dad, who was driving us, and my Grandfather, who was sleeping in the passenger's seat.

I looked around and noticed the raindrops slowing down. Before I could do anything, time resumed its natural speed. The truck slammed onto our car, the impact of which caused me to black out. I thought that was the end of my life.

My body felt numb, but I know I'm on a bed.

 _I must've survived that crash. But, Did they?..._

I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the fluorscent light. I groaned in pain, grabbing the attention of whoever else was in the room. " Try opening you eyes slowly..." . A soothing, feminine voice spoke up to my left.

I looked to my side, heeding her advice. What I found was ... an unusual sight. To my left was, what appeared to be a woman with glasses and pink hair. Curious for answers, I ask her about my condition.

" I believe you are healthy enough to go. I am curious about your origins..." . Now that I'm relieved about my health...

" Thank you... where am I?..." asked her meekly, as my senses cleared up.

" Welcome to Beacon Academy. Specifically, Beacon Academy's Medical Department..." . As soon as I heard that sentence, my mind froze.

"Wha?..." she started to look anxious, as I stared at her... "Beacon Academy. Medical Department." She parroted herself, becoming more anxious.

Finally, I fainted...

 **A/N: 'sup?. For... this... this is actually a reboot of my now oneshot story: Hunters of Remnant. And now with proper movitation, I will now make a self-insert, which people will hate, because I can come up with an interesting OC without my charming personality... anyways, read, enjoy and review... cuz im still new to this...**


	2. Waking Moments

~~

After an amount of time, my eyes fluttered open. I adjusted to the brightness and sat up. As I scanned my surroundings, I evaluated on my current situation.

 _Okay, so I'm in a Medical Facility, when I'm supposed to be in a morgue..._

I peered at a window, wondering if what she said was true. The sky was normally blue and the clouds looked as white as it can be. Then, an airship , ones found in a certain web-series, came to my field of vision. I watched in awe as the vehicle flew passed my line of sight.

 _I guess, I really did die, and got reincarnated in a fictional universe... wait, does that mean I'm an op protagonist?... and why am I naked?..._

I found my clothes on a chair across the room, neatly folded with my bag leaning on the chair. I stood up from the bed to get dress. As I started walking to my clothes, the door suddenly opened. Infront of me was a familiar blonde woman with a riding crop. Infront of me was Glynda Goodwitch and I'm as naked as the day I was born.

My face burned from embarassment, while the Goodwitch glanced away. I cleared my throat to I asked her to give 10 minutes of privacy. She nodded her head quietly and awkwardly, before closing the door. After I cleared my face from its blushing form, I continued to the chair and got dressed.

After dressing up, I turned to the full body mirror next to the chair. I noticed that everything was just the way it was before I got here. Aside from the change in eye color, formerly dark brown to a vibrant shade of blue. I chose not to be bothered by it and looked through my stuff.

My bag is only small enough to fit 4 notebooks, so I am only carrying a hand-full of stuff. Those stuff being: my smartphone, charger, 300ml bottle of water, my walet, a coin purse, a ballpoint pen, mechanical pencil and eraser and notebook. I opened up my phone and noticed a new text message. I unlocked the phone and went to messages to read the text.

[ Hi there, I know you have questions and those will be answer by looking through your recordings. But, I can tell you now that you will be surprised at what you will find, Mr. Greyfield.]

Upon reading that message, I follow its intructions and listen to my latest recording...

"If you are hearing me: Congratulations, you are now in the world of Remnant. I know what your thinking: 'isnt Remnant a fictional universe?'. True... but, with a theory of the many worlds interpretation having infinite possible outcomes... you will now live as a resident of this world, after you have finished living your pastlife. Now, don't be depressed, your family is safe and will cope with your death. You have been chosen for this chance and you will make the most of it... You're now Cloud Greyfield, age 15. If your body feels weird, that's because it's been adjusted to the normal strengths and limits to a teenager with a similar lifestyle in Remnant... Change what you will, just mind the consequences...]

As the recording stopped, a mirade of emotions and thoughts filled my head. From being honor to live a second life, to being frustrated with my death and departure from my family. After a minute, I decided to accept my fate and make the most of it. I hope my family and friends will be fine and will cope with my departure.

I heard a knocking on the door, waking me from my thoughts. "Come in." I gave the go to enter, as two people entered the room. The guests that entered were the famous Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello there, I assume you have questions? " Ozpin greeted me with a calming tone. I sighed and smirked at them. "Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch. A pleasure to meet you. " My own greeting appears to have shocked them, earning me an intense gaze from Goodwitch and a curious one from Ozpin.

"My name is Cloud Greyfield. And I have an interesting story for you..."

A/N:... so, this is the second chapter to my first full story. I hope you enjoyed and reviewed. If not... i dunno, read something else... btw, after I got my first review and watched the latest episode of RWBY, I thought about updating twice or thrice a week... depending on my mood... laterz


	3. Interrogation

We make our way to Ozpin's office via elevator, none of us making a sound. I suggested to continue our conversation in private, the location being the headmaster's office. As we went through the floors upwards, I began working on my explanation. I concluded to tell them that I'm an Observer of multiple universes.

This would let me explain any questions about my existence. It would also explain the time difference. As I finished my thoughts, the elevator finally reached the top floor. We entered the room quietly, Ozpin making his way to his desk.

At the corner of the room was a familiar Huntsman with a flask. This was Qrow Brawnwen, uncle to the the main protagonist and experienced Huntsman. Glynda took a seat next to Ozpin's desk. I'm now at the center of the room, while they were waiting for me to sit.

" I don't mind standing." I spoke with a bit of a smirk on my face.

Ozpin nodded. "I assume you have questions, Mr. Greyfield." He asked me, curious to hear my answer. "I only have 5... maybe less." He nodded again.

"Where did you come from? I had informants to identify you, yet they came inconclusive." He asked sternly, yet calmly." I answered with my first question. "Do you believe in a multiverse? A concept of different universes, each unique to others."

He contemplated and answered truthfully." Yes. With proof, I believe so." I smirked and answered his initial question. "I'm from one of those universes, I'm an Observer of sorts. Watching different universes and living a normal life." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, but seeing as it answers his question, he accepted my answer.

"What have you seen and what do you know?" He narrowed his eyes, suspicious about what I know. I simply said 4 words. "Maidens. Amber. Salem. Curse." He sighed at my responses. "I assume you know everything?" I shook my head. "I'm not omniscient, only a few snippets and until after the Vytal festival." It sucks not watching Volume 5...

"Any mishaps that happened?" He looked defeated, as if knowing my response. "We both know that's a bad idea. The threat of a Butterfly Effect and all that. But, I can give hints to influence anything that might be needed." He sighed, yet nodded in acceptance.

"Why are you here? What is your purpose?" He stared at me, curious as to what are my motives. Knowing he might not like my answer, I simply shrugged my shoulders. He moved his hand to his forehead, forming a face palm. I merely gave a small grin, unable to do anything about my arrival.

"What do you wish to do? Now that you are in a world not of your own?" He stared at me, cautious of my intentions. After hearing about who I am and where I came from, he would assume that my intention is to side with no one. Being as neutral as possible, to make sure nothing would worsen.

"I would like to be a Huntsman..."

His eyes widen, mildly shocked at my answer. Goodwitch, who was silent the whole time to not interfere with my interview, wore the same expression as Ozpin. I looked at Qrow, who fell asleep during the entire interrogation, and deadpan at his drunken state. I turned back to Ozpin and noticed that he was contemplating on something.

He looked directly into my eyes as he questioned my decision seriously. "Are you sure you want to change the course of events, knowing how this would end up being worse than you would imagine?" I nodded with the determination to make sure that things would be a little better than canon. Even when I can only influence the results of these events for the better, it would be enough.

"Very well. Remember: do what you must, mind the consequences..." my eyes widen at his words, remembering the warning. "I would personally choose Qrow here to be your mentor, but..." I interrupted him, said how Qrow was enough as my mentor. While he argued the importance of his mission, I reasoned that it would hasten my training, leading me to question what time of the year it is.

"We are in the middle of the second semester." His eyebrow raised at my interest of the time. "Is there a team CVFY this year?" His eyes widen at my knowledge of them. "Yes, they're first-years." I sighed in relief, having enough time to get into shape.

Since it is required for Huntsman to have Aura to combat Grimm, I asked if mine could be unlocked. Ozpin raised his eyebrow, informing me that I already had it unlocked. This caused me to wonder how it happened, but I guess it's part of the adjustments on my way here.

Curious as to why he seemed to believe my story, I asked him. "You know how unbelievable my own is, yes?" I nodded my head. "But do you believe it?" This time I grinned before nodding once more. "Then I will believe your story. Even if it is hard to believe in."

We woke Qrow up and filled him in the details. At first, he found it unbelievable, yet was persuaded by Ozpin and Glynda. It was settled that Qrow would take me as an apprentice of sorts, while his is in his mission. They also made me stayat the Xiao Long household, despite Qrow's protests.

As we finished our discussion, Ozpin said that he had to inform Ironwood about my presence. Finally, Qrow and I made our way to the elevator, heading to the Xiao Long residence. The ride was quiet until Qrow spoke up. "Listen kid, I know your special and stuff, but I have to warn you. Don't get close to my nieces. A kid like you would probably get an opportunity to 'get close' to them, and I'm not taking any chances." I calm his nerves, telling him about my insecurities.

"Qrow. I've seen them in action and I can heartedly say: They are out of my league. I'm just a kid lost in an unknown world and they are amazing girls, who would do amazing things." I sighed, realizing how small I am compared to the heroee around me. "I don't think I..."

"You don't think what?" He got curious about my self depreciation. I closed my eyes and stop myself. "Never mind. I have to keep my spirit high. I'm not going to back out and destroy myself." Qrow seemed to be impressed by my determination and kept quiet.

As we traversed through the skies in an airship to Patch, I admired the landscape before me. Giving me a reason to fight for these people, even if I don't belong here.

 **A/N: Here it is, the third chapter of RWBY: Fields of Ashes. As for the reason why it took this long, my response is... I overslept... Yeah, dumb reason, but it still has the longest word count (not counting author's note) and that's an achievement for me... So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review, since I like advices to improve my stories. And 'til next time, I'll get an outro...**


End file.
